


A Bad Example

by duskblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, but not really, rhodey doesn't approve, tony is a bad example, tony is peter's mentor, tony starts a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskblue/pseuds/duskblue
Summary: Prompt: “Even when I leave my very clear instructions, you still manage to accidentally set something on fire. How?”orTony sets stuff on fire. On purpose.





	A Bad Example

“Are you sure this is safe?” Peter yells over the sound of Tony’s blaring music. The two of them are in the lab testing the durability of a new upgrade on the Spider-Man suit, but Peter’s starting to get nervous. At least he’s not actually wearing the suit at the current moment.

“Of course it’s safe!” Tony yells back. The blow torch Tony is holding is about half the size of him, and the amount of fire shooting out of it is just a little concerning. Not only has Tony torched the entirety of the suit, but the whole area surrounding it. He turns off the blow torch and props it up against his work bench. The entire side of the lab is up in flames—everything except the suit. “Who do you think you talking to?” he says, putting his hand on his hip and smiling at Peter. “This is a success.”

Peter can’t deny that what Tony set out to do he accomplished, with a little help from Peter, of course, but he’s wondering why Tony isn’t a little more concerned about fire quickly making its way towards the ceiling. “Shouldn’t we put out the—”

Before he can say the word ‘fire,’ the door to the lab flies open, and Rhodey stands there, his hands on his hips while he looks between Tony and Peter. Finally, his eyes settle on Tony. “Even when I leave very clear instructions, you still manage to accidentally set this place on fire. How?”

Tony blinks at him. “Accidentally? I take offense to that, Rhodey. Peter, was this an _accident_?”

Peter swallows hard, doing his best to smile at them. He doesn’t what to piss Rhodey off, but at the same time, he’s of course always on Tony’s side. Luckily, Tony’s telling the truth so it isn’t difficult to shake his head. “Definitely on purpose, Mr Stark,” he says, inching away from the growing fire.

Rhodey ignores him. “You do realize you’re not the only person who lives here, right?” he asks Tony. “I said no fires. We’re all sick of being evacuated in the middle of the night.”

“Last time I checked, you don’t own this place,” Tony says, folding his arms over his chest and looking down his nose at his best friend. The room is getting awful hot and smoky though, so he turns to Peter and gestures toward the fire. “I think it’s safe to say the suit is fireproof. You can put it out now.” 

Peter, who already had his eyes on the fire extinguisher, grabs it and removes the safety latch so he can extinguish the fire. It takes a while, and the canister is almost completely empty when all that’s left is smoke and black walls. The suit in the center of it all, however, is one hundred percent pristine. 

Rhodey coughs a few times and rolls his eyes before reaching for the door. “One day there’s going to be a real fire and everyone is going to think you’re messing around in here again. We’ll all burn to a crisp, and then you’ll be sorry.” He points at Tony. “And you’re setting a bad example for Peter. Stop it.”

Once Rhodey is gone, both Peter and Tony are left to stare at the door. Tony clears his throat and turns to Peter with a half smile. “That wasn’t a bad example, was it? I taught you fire safety. Never set a fire without a fire extinguisher on hand.”

Peter grins. “I think you’re a great example, Mr Stark.” And as much as he agrees with him, he can’t help but think Aunt May won’t like how he smells like a chemical bonfire when he gets home that night.


End file.
